Fehltritt
by Beenie
Summary: Nach dem Tod einer Patientin fühlt Chase sich schuldig. House erwischt ihn im Spindraum und stellt ihn zur Rede. Mein erstes "House"-fic. Oneshot.


Fehltritt

Unter seinem Spind kauerte er, das sprichwörtliche schlechte Gewissen. Als könne er somit verhindern, gesehen zu werden, hatte er die hellen Haarsträhnen wie einen Vorhang vors Gesicht gezogen und den Nacken gebeugt, während er ebenso sinnlos wie stumpfsinnig mit den Knien hin und herschaukelte.

Cameron hatte ihm erzählt, dass etwas war mit Chase, ihn wohl der Tod der Patientin bedrückte (was ungewöhnlich war), aber dass es den jungen Mann derart in Konflikte stürzte und ihn in unbeobachteten Momenten der Katatonie anheimfallen ließ, überraschte selbst House.

Keinem der Kollegen wollte er sich anvertrauen, so dass sie übereingekommen waren, den Chef einzuweihen. Erst nach Tagen, in denen er und Chase zusammengearbeitet hatten, als wäre nichts, fand er, es sei nun Zeit, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Er machte es ungern. Probleme seiner Angestellten reizten ihn zwar, bereiteten ihm jedoch bei näherer Betrachtung Unbehagen. Besonders, wenn es sich um emotionale Angelegenheiten handelte, was hier eindeutig der Fall war.

Als Chase das Geräusch des Gehstocks seines Chefs über dem glatten Boden vernahm, sank er noch mehr in sich zusammen und stöhnte lautlos auf, bevor er Anstalten machte, sich aufzurappeln und den Raum zu verlassen. Er war flinker auf den Beinen als House angenommen hatte, mental desolat, wie er war. Dennoch war sein Stock schneller. Energisch drückte er Chase in die Hocke zurück.

„Nicht so eilig. Offiziell haben Sie noch keine Kaffeepause." Seine Stimme klang knarrend, unfreundlich wie stets. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er wäre imstande, sie zu verändern. Der verletzliche Junge in seinem Assistenzarzt dauerte ihn schockierenderweise.

Wie um seinen Eindruck zu bestätigen, schob Chase nach der Manier schmollender Knaben den Unterkiefer vor, wobei er den Stock umklammerte, ihn jedoch nicht fortstieß.

House sah, dass seine Augen gerötet waren. Am liebsten hätte er weggeschaut. Chase und Weinen. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehenlassen? Und nicht nur das: er ließ ihn – seinen Chef – zappeln, indem er die Lippen aufeinanderpresste und schwieg. Wäre jetzt nicht wenigstens ein „Was wollen Sie hier?" angebracht gewesen, um ihm den Einstieg ins Gespräch zu erleichtern?

„Cameron hat gepetzt", begründete House missmutig seine Störung. „Man macht sich Sorgen um Sie. Foreman meint, Sie seien seit Tagen so abwesend, dass er Ihnen eine weitere Fehldiagnose durchaus zutrauen würde."

Der Griff um den Stock wurde fester, Chases attraktive Züge verzerrten sich. „Ich habe keine Fehldiagnose gestellt", beharrte er mit einer Stimme, die seinen Aufruhr verriet. Hilfeheischend sah er zu House auf. „Oder?"

„Das haben wir schon hundertmal durchgekaut, Chase. Die Frau war nach der OP Wilsons Fall, nicht mehr Ihrer. Außerdem hätten Sie sie so oder so nicht retten können. Selbst Wilson konnte es nicht" – er räusperte sich, da er sich auf persönliches Terrain begab, auf dem er sich angreifbar fühlte. „Ärzte sind nicht Superman. Wenn das Ihr blondes Surferköpfchen noch nicht verstanden hat, haben Sie den Beruf verfehlt."

„Das habe ich", bekräftigte Chase unglücklich. Wenn House etwas nicht brauchen konnte, dann selbstquälerisches Mitleid. Für so etwas hatte er weder Zeit noch Verständnis.

„Sie sind ein guter Arzt", sagte er dennoch, wenn auch in barschem Ton und fügte doppeldeutig hinzu: „Machen Daddy alle Ehre."

Chase barg das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte auf. Kein Trost. Die verkehrten Worte. Verflixt, es war nicht einfach.

Ächzend und etwas ungelenk ließ sich House neben Chase auf den Boden nieder. Seine Schulter berührte Chases zuckende, der rasch ein Stück abrückte, als habe er sich an House verbrannt. Dummer Junge.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte House. Mehr wäre zuviel verlangt, und mehr wollte Chase offenbar auch nicht. Abrupt wandte sich der ihm zu, die Pupillen geweitet, seine Unterlippe zitterte. Etwas in seinem beneidenswert schönen Gesicht entgleißte; House brauchte eine Weile, ehe er merkte, dass dies das erste Mal war, das Chase in seiner Gegenwart außer Fassung geriet.

„Mein Vater würde mich hassen", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Von mir erfährt er nichts", beteuerte House und streckte das kranke Bein. „Sie wissen auch nicht, wie viele Leichen er in _seinem_ Keller liegen hat."

Mit der flapsigen Bemerkung gewann er Chase ein wenig zurück, der neben einem nervösen Schluckauf ein bitteres Lachen hören ließ.

„Es ist nicht die tote Patientin", gestand er mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, aber etwas zutraulicher.

„Oh." House tat verblüfft. „Dann vielleicht Mr Daniels, Mr Beam und Mr Walker, mit denen Sie Freundschaft geschlossen haben, seit die Dame das Zeitliche gesegnet hat?"

„Ich trinke nicht", verwahrte sich Chase heftig, das Gesicht auf einmal gerötet. Das flüchtig aufflackernde Vertrauen schwand, als er sich nun doch erhob und nach seiner Tasche im Spind griff.

House blieb sitzen.

„Chase!"

Die Schultern anspannend verharrte Chase vor der Tür. Er kippte in den Hüften ein wenig nach hinten und stand sehr gerade, als müsse er mit seiner Gestalt einen in der Luft hängenden Verbalhieb abfangen wie ein Schild die Lanze des Angreifers.

„Leeren Sie Ihre Tasche aus. Hier vor mir, auf den Boden."

Erstaunt wandte sich Chase um. In seinen Augen sah House die Angst, er konnte sie sogar riechen.

„Weshalb sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil ich mit Ihnen spielen will. Mit Ihrem tollen neuen Spielzeug."

Schweiß rann von Chases Achselhöhlen herab, und er fuhr sich durchs Haar. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, durch die Tür zu verschwinden und House abblitzen zu lassen, doch dafür, das wusste Chase, würde dieser sich früher oder später rächen. Außerdem riskierte er seinen Job, wenn er sich weigerte.

Keuchend trat er wieder näher, seine Finger umkrampften den Riemen der ledernen Tasche.

„Spielzeug?" vergewisserte er sich unsicher. House nickte, es war mehr ein fast unmerkliches Neigen des Kopfes; dabei ließ er Chase nicht aus den Augen. Gehorsam packte Chase seine Sachen aus, das Lunchpaket, einige Akten, die er Zuhause noch einmal in Ruhe studieren wollte, Feuerzeug, Pflaster ... und was eine Herrentasche sonst noch so hergab.

Alles wurde von House nur eines kurzen Blickes gewürdigt. Dann hob er seinen Stock und ließ ihn gegen Chases Schienbein sausen. Vor Schmerz ließ der die Tasche fahren, um sein Bein vor weiteren Attacken zu schützen. House riss sie an sich.

„Nicht ..." Chases Blick flehte. „Lassen Sie das, bitte ..."

Unbarmherzig stellte House die Tasche auf den Kopf und beraubte sie ihres letzten Schatzes: ein Tablettenröhrchen rollte quälend langsam über die Fliesen. House langte danach.

„Haldol", las er, bevor er Chase mit seinem Blick festnagelte. „Seit wann?"

„Wie haben Sie ... das kann doch nicht", stammelte Chase verlegen. „Ist das so ... offensichtlich?" Die drohende Kündigung wog in diesem Moment nicht so schwer wie die Blamage vor House, der ihn abwartend und scheinbar ohne Ärger musterte.

„Sie sind kein guter Lügner. Jeder, der Sie kennt oder nicht kennt, hätte Sie durchschaut", erklärte House. „Helfen Sie mir auf."

Zögernd umschloss Chase die Hand, die sich seiner entgegenstreckte. House war groß und trotz seiner Hagerkeit nicht leicht, aber da House den Stock zu Hilfe nahm, gelang es, und House schaute wieder wie gewohnt in seiner herablassenden Art auf ihn nieder. Dachte er zunächst. Unverhohlene Besorgnis in seinen Augen irritierte Chase. Er schluckte.

„Ein schlechter Lügner, aber ein guter Arzt", wiederholte House nachdrücklich. „Der vielleicht bald keiner mehr sein wird. Lassen Sie's nicht soweit kommen. Sie wissen, wo das endet."

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er es tat, aber Chase fühlte einen Stein von seinem Herz fallen; es schien nur richtig, dass er seinem Chef mit einer Umarmung dankte. Der Stock entglitt dessen Hand. Vorsichtig, als sei Chase aus Glas, legte er seinerseits die Arme um ihn. Er fühlte sich weicher an, als House es sich vorgestellt hatte, weich und zart wie ein kleiner Junge. Sanft strich er über das glatte, blonde Haar. Es war nicht falsch und auch nicht bedrohlich, als Chase sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

Über Chases Kopf betrachtete er seinen verwirrten, aber auch gelösten, fast beseelten Gesichtsausdruck in der gegenüberliegenden Spiegelwand.

_~ Ende ~_


End file.
